zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jaisy Bohn/Invader ZIM: The Voting of Doom
The SKOOL. Pan over to robot cheerleaders who are cheering "SKOOL rules, SKOOL rules" over and over again. Cheering from the SKOOL auditorium is in the background. Cut into the SKOOL auditorium. All the children are sitting on the bleachers. ZIM is sitting next to Dib, they try to push up against the other students beside them to get away from each other. The principal is at the podium Principal: Hello students, I am your SKOOL principal as you all know. Now, without further a do, your student president! Student President walks out onto the podium Student President: Hello all, I am Student President, today is a wonderful day of celebrating the days we've spent in SKOOL, so I'd like to say to you all that I love you. silence. Someone coughs in the audience Principal: Thank you Student President. Now- Student President falls off the podium. Pan over to ZIM who has an Irken laser shooter out. He whistles as everyone stares at him and the PAK retracts the Irken laser shooter Principal: Do not worry, the Student President is okay. He will suffer minor injuries. Student President''Off-screen: Ow, my spine! Principal: Major injuries, but he's fine. Since we just lost our Student President, we need a new one right away. Any voulenteers? ZIM: Ooh, ooh! Pick me! Pick ZIM! Computer: Name, ZIM. Analysis, weird. But able to run. Still weird. ''computer shoots a laser at him. ZIM falls. ZIM points to the sky while he's on the ground. Only his finger pointing up is seen on screen while the other children stare at him ZIM: I am ZIM! President: Any voulenteers to run up against ZIM? Dib: Me! I wanna run up against ZIM. Computer: Name, Dib. Analysis, annoying. security enters and drags Dib away Dib: Wait, wait. No! ZIM! Reign of terror! Don't let him win! Don't let him-Gah! and the robot security guards all exit the auditorium. Some kid raises his hand Computer: Name, weird kid. Analysis, weird. But able to run. Ms. Bitters: Let the election begin! [ZIM and Weird Kid go up to the podium[ Ms. Bitters: Both of you, state your if elected speeches. ZIM: Hello students, if elected for student president, I will make sure this student body has it's legs sawed off! Silence ZIM: And, eh...Replaced with golden legs! cheering ZIM: And the cafeteria is filled with nothing but delicious food. cheering ZIM: And everyone's enemies will be completely destroyed! entire stadium cheers. Dib re-enters Dib: Oh no, ZIM's promissing them anything! This is bad, he's sure to win. I've got to stop this. Everyone, don't cheer for ZIM! He's just promising you anything he can't deliver! Don't listen to the alien! Zita: Your crazy. ZIM: Ha! Prepare for the end Dib! laughs evilly. All of the students stare at him Dib: Nooo! Please, don't listen to him! He's crazy! Zita: Your crazy. ZIM: Vote for me or I'll destroy you. Ms. Bitters: Weird kid, speak. Weird Kid: Blah, blah, blah. Silence ZIM: Yes! Yes! ZIM shall rule! Fools! runs out. Meanwhile with Dib in the SKOOLyard Dib: I've got to do something about ZIM! If he wins, he'll destroy everyone on Earth. Because- Dib's flashback, we see ZIM on the podium speaking ZIM: Everyone's enemies will be completely destroyed! flashback ends Dib: This is horrible! peeks into the auditorium. Everyone surrounds ZIM on the stage ZIM: Bow down to ZIM! bows for ZIM. Dib closes the door Dib: Looks like it's up to me to save mankind. Again. not yet finished :p Category:Blog posts